Part I: Knight of Diamonds
by xxxkia
Summary: As much as James liked it to be a hooker, it bored him out from time to time. Then he played his favorite game. It's called Call-the-two-baddest-gang-leaders-in-whole-Minnesota-and-let-them-fight-over-your-pretty-ass. Kames. Cargan.


**Welcome to a new story :D**

**So, just in case:**

**This is rated M.**

**This is Kames.**

**This is Cargan.**

**This is language, sex, smut, everything bad and four really hot guys!**

**This is also fiction, I own nothing and cry every night about it. Wanna make me happy? Tell me what you think about this!  
><strong>

_Thanks to nic98ole & singledimple, who helped me with this story a lot. So, thank you ;D_

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Knight of Diamonds  
><strong>

"Boss, someone gave me an envelope for you!" Jett came into the living room of the great mansion and stepped next to his boss, who was currently reading some papers about his next coup. The blond folded the city map and without looking, he held his hand out so Jett could give him the envelope. When his fingers touched the heavy, rich paper, Kendall raised an eyebrow and stared at the black envelope.

After minutes he just spent staring, Jett cleared his throat, not sure if he was allowed to do it. Kendall looked up and laid his piercing green eyes on the other blond.

"Wanna say something, Stetson?" Kendall velvety voice sounded bored and even he said the words slow and quiet. Jett jerked afraid, clearing his throat again before he could say anything.

"Is it... a threat?" Jett asked and made a small step backwards, when his boss rolled his eyes annoyed.

"How the fuck should I know? Did you see me opening this fucking envelope?"

After Jett stayed quiet, Kendall took out his pocket knife and flicked the knife open to use it like a letter opener. "See, now it's open. And soon, we'll know if it's a threat or not. _Comprende_?"

When the band leader turned the envelope, a single playing card floated to the ground and landed at Kendall's feet face up.

"Who sent you a Jack of Diamonds?" Jett asked dumbly, eyeing the card on the ground. Kendall was about to send that fucker away, when he calmed himself down. It wasn't Jett's fault that he was too stupid. So Kendall just chuckled quietly, speaking more to himself than to the other man in the room.

"No, this is a __Knight ___of Diamonds._"

"A Knight?"

"Yes, stands between the jack and the queen. It's used in the 56-card deck. It's more an inside joke."

"Well, then who the fuck sent you a _Knight of Diamonds_?"

Instead of an answer, Jett got another annoyed look from the blond and suddenly he was quiet. Kendall leaned forward and picked the old tarot card up. His bright green eyes studied the card's picture, which shown a knight on his horse. Kendall shook his head, a amused smile on his lips.

James and his sense of humor.

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Dak stormed into the black-haired one's kitchen, making Logan look up from the cooking pot. "Here's a letter for you!"<p>

The smart one raised an eyebrow at the black envelope, but took it quietly from Dak and opened it with narrowed eyebrows. When he took out a playing card, a knowing smile crept on his face. He turned the card around, so the other brunette could see its picture.

"An _Ace of Spades_?" Dak asked confused while he looked over Logan's shoulder. Logan chuckled slightly before he put the card and the envelope on the kitchen table and turned around to look after his chili. He took out a spoon and tried the hot food but frowned at the taste. Damn, why did it always taste like crap? He cursed and threw the spoon frustrated in the kitchen sink before he turned off the stove and his glance wandered back to Dak, who in the meantime had took the card and turned it around with questioned eyes.

"Did you know that it's also call the 'death card'?" Logan said and leaned against a counter with crossed arms, a knowing smile on his lips.

"What? You mean someone's threatening you? Knight?" Dak asked, alarmed, and Logan flinched when the other mentioned Kendall Knight, but he shook his head before Dak could freak out. No, Kendall didn't send him this card. In fact, Logan knew that Kendall also got a black envelope, even his card was a different one.

But then the smart one chuckled slightly. "But it's also the highest card!"

"Huh? So is it now a threat or a compliment?"

"It's actually an invitation! Well, kind of...,"

* * *

><p>"Jaaa~mes! Stop cheating!" the Latino whined when James showed his cards, grinning triumphantly.<p>

"I didn't cheat!" the brunette answered offended. He crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest and leaned back into his chair, "I'm just my own lucky charm!"

Carlos snorted and rolled his eyes, before he began to shuffle the cards again. He loved to spend the evening with James, playing cards or video games. Preferably video games, because the brunette can consider himself as incredibly lucky because he manage somehow to win every single card game.

"I think we played enough. How's your fever?" the brunette leaned over the table and took the cards out of the Latino's hands before he reach up to feel his forehead, "You're still a little warm. I think you should go to bed and sleep a little. Or do you want to take a bath?"

"I'm good, James!" the eighteen-year-old said with a sweet smile.

"I think you should stay in bed today anyway," James stated, which made the Latino frown, but he nodded under the brunette's stern gaze.

"What are you doing tonight?" Carlos smirked at his older friend when James got up to put away the card game.

"Working."

"You mean hooking!"

James gave Carlos a wide grin, which the Latino returned. As much as he loved James, he always found it weird that the brunette enjoyed it to be a hooker. Well, he actually loved it. And because he was the best, he could nearly do everything he want. But Carlos adored the older man, no matter what.

After his parents died in a shooting, James became his guardian and even Carlos didn't know him and was at first a little afraid, he grow to love him like a brother. And he actually had no problem with James' job. Because like he said, the brunette was the best and Carlos secretly knew that he ruled the town.

"Something tells me today is gonna be very interesting. Don't expect me to be home early," James stepped next to the shorter boy and ran his finger through the short black hair sighing, "And don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow."

Carlos frowned at the thought that he still was a high schooler, but he liked school and his friends, even they give him now and then weird looks, when James picked him up from school. But he knew if he had to decide, he always would pick the brunette over everybody. Okay, maybe not __everybody__.

"I won't. But you should hurry now!" Carlos replied, glancing at the clock and saw that James was running late. He should be there at nine and it was already ten past, but the brunette shrugged it off grinning.

"Why? They want me, right? Then they have to wait for me. I don't need them!" James said, confident as always and gave Carlos his million dollar smile. The Latino shook his head laughing, "Seriously, James! You're unbelievable!"

"I made you some chicken soup. You just have to put it in the microwave. Don't burn down the apartment while I'm gone!" James chuckled and kissed the Latino on the top of his head, before he grabbed his leather jacket and his keys.

"I'll try!"

"Haha.. good night, Carlitos!"

"Bye, Jamez!"

* * *

><p>James arrived one hour too late, but he didn't care.<p>

He didn't have a pimp anymore. At the beginning he had one, but after he was killed in the same shooting as Carlos' parents, James did it on his own. At first the other gave him shit and tried to scare him away. But no one messes with James Diamond. He had his own customers, actually he only had two, but they were the most powerful men in Minnesota, so duh, the other could go fuck themselves.

And that means James had his own rules. Had his own times and his own places. Sure, they were a few people, who dared to come to him and sometimes, when he was really, really horny, he gave in, but most of the time, he just stood there and scared the shit out of the other hookers.

Because who touches him, is dead. Instantly.

And James enjoyed all the attention. The looks from the customers or the other hookers. He wasn't like them anymore. He wouldn't say he was someone better (maybe just a little). Actually he was someone worse. And the most entertaining fact was, that everyone wanted him. For his body and his looks, because, honestly, he was fucking hot!

But these fuckers would never get him. Like ever.

He also didn't need to wear some cheap clothes like the other hookers. Because, well, like he would put this piece of gorgeous hotness into something ugly. Hello! Instead the handsome brunette was clad in his black, skinny designer jeans, a white V-neck and his black leather jacket. But as much as James liked to just stand there and looking fucking fuckable, it bored him out from time to time.

And then he played his favorite game. It's called Call-the-two-baddest-gang-leaders-in-whole-Minnesota-and-let-them-fight-over-your-pretty-ass.

And they did.

Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight were both in two different gangs and hated each other like hell. But when James called, both came to him like little puppies. Too adorable. When James entered the black alley, their usual spot to meet, he grinned like a five-year-old when he spotted the two shadows.

"Mitchell! Knight! You've got my message, I guess!" James shouted out.

"A fucking _Knight of Diamonds_? Seriously, Diamond!" Kendall shouted at the brunette hooker and waved his arms in the air. James raised a perfectly eyebrow at the blond. Yes, he was owned by these two men, but reality was a little different. Some people gave him sad looks, because he was a personal hooker of these two, who both weren't really know for their kindness. But actually, he was the one who owned them. He could give them shit and they wouldn't complain. He was the one, who had the control over the two dangerous gang leaders. And he enjoyed it sometimes a little too much.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Knight!" He answered and grinned at Kendall, who growled now.

James looked over to Logan, who held his card between his index and middle finger in the air.

"The death card? Really?" The smart one rolled his eyes at the brunette, but James just smirked.

"Just a reminder, Logie. Just a reminder! And it's also the highest card!"

"WHAT? Why is getting he the highest card! And you give me a card which isn't even in use anymore!"

"Well guess what, Knight! It means you're out of the game! Again!" Logan answered instead and Kendall shot daggers in his direction.

"I give you 'out of the game', motherfucker!"

"Yeah? Come on! Bring it, dick!"

James laughed amused when he saw how the two men started to fight. Every time it was just fucking hilarious! He loved this. How he could make them fight like two six-year-old boys over a toy. Only that he was the toy and the winner got a night with him. At first they didn't know that the other also was with James. But when they accidentally ran into each other, while both of them wanted to James, they started to fight and James stated that he would go with the winner.

Since then he played this little game every now and then. They were so stupid, because normally they would fight with knives and guns, but now the just rolled around in the dirt and screamed insulting words. Not really t_hat dangerous_.

But James enjoyed it anyway.

Because he always got sex after it.

And even if they were enemies, James never really saw them fighting like they were trying to kill each other. It was more like how you would fight with your friend in high school. Like he fought with Carlos, when they both went ice skating and ended up chasing each other. Tonight, Logan was the winner. He threw a perfect punch and Kendall slammed against the brick wall. The black-haired one stood up and straightened his dirty clothes before he grinned down at the blond.

"Looks like you're the one who has to jack off tonight!" Logan laughed and stepped over to James. The brunette hooker glared down at the blond annoyed, "Seriously, Knight? It's the fourth night in a row you lose. I should downgrade you from knight to jack."

"Let's go!" Logan breathed heavily and tugged at James's sleeve, before Kendall could response something. James looked back once more and saw the jealousy in Kendall's green eyes. The blond clenched his fist and stared angry at his rival. But Logan pulled the brunette eagerly to his black Mustang, which he parked near the alley.

James chuckled when he got into the car. Logan wasn't the patient one. And like he had to prove it, the black-haired one started the engine immediately, which amused James even more. He leaned back into the black leather seat and watched the sleeping town. He definitely liked nights like this. And he wished, he could have them always.

Just send everyone to hell and stay with Logan and Kendall. Or just Kendall.

He sighed and turned his head to look at Logan. "His fever is a little better. Your advice really helped."

He saw the smile on Logan's lips and the deep brown eyes flickered quick in James's direction.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know James, you don't have to do this, right? Still be a hooker. . .I could. . ."

"No! I want it! I like it! And it's not that bad anymore. I'm the best and I can decide now."

"And I know that in the last months you barely accepted some offers."

"I had you and Kendall"

James saw how Logan flinched at the other's name, but he overplayed it and just sighed before he stopped the car. James got out and looked up to the enlightened windows. James groaned, "I told him not to stay up so late. He has school tomorrow!"

"He's eighteen, James."

"And I'm his guardian!"

Logan sighed again and threw his car keys to James. The brunette caught them easily, before he slid into the driver's seat. Then he threw his keys to Logan through the open car window. "Hey, Logan!" he called and the smart one turned around to look at the brunette questionably, "Make Carlos eat his soup!"

Then the brunette started the black sports car and sped away.

Logan just shook his head and entered the house. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, where James' and Carlos' apartment was. He used James' keys to open the door. The light was on in the whole apartment and the black-haired man could hear some noises coming from the kitchen area. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch, before he walked over to peek around the corner, from where he had a good look at the open kitchen. Logan smiled when he saw Carlos dancing around in grey sweatpants and a black hoodie. He listened to his iPod over earphones and was too caught up to notice the smart one.

Logan's smile grew wider, when he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, watching the Latino dance around, while he waited for his soup to be ready. But during one move Carlos twirled around and stopped in the middle of his dancing, which made Logan break out in laughter. When Carlos saw Logan, his eyes widen and he pulled out the earphones.

"Logan!" the shorter one screamed excited and ran to the older man to give him a hug. Logan embraced Carlos tightly and buried his face in the black locks before he breathed in deeply. He pushed Carlos slightly back by his shoulders, before he leaned down and kissed the Latino sweetly. Carlos sighed in the kiss and put his arms around Logan's neck, before he deepened the kiss. Logan smiled against the soft lips and bit teasingly at Carlos' lower lip. But then Logan pulled away and leaned his forehead against Carlos. His warm breath streaked the short one's face and Carlos closed his eyes enjoying.

"You still have fever!" Logan said and made Carlos frown, reminding him what James' already told him like twenty times. And the sound of the microwave showed him that his soup was ready. So Carlos rolled his eyes and stepped back, taking Logan by the hand and pulling him with him to the kitchen.

He took the soup out and began to eat it carefully. Logan stood smiling next to him, making sure he really ate it.

"So what are you doing here, Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Making sure that you eat your soup," Logan smirked at the shorter boy, who had now finished eating. Carlos rolled his eyes again and put the plate and the spoon in the dishwasher, before he stepped in front of Logan, who was leaning against the kitchen island, and put his arms around the elder's waist.

"No, really?" he asked, looking up with innocent brown eyes, making Logan melt. The smart one hugged Carlos tightly and bringing his lips near the Latino's ear.

"_Te extraño,_" Logan whispered sweetly in Spanish, making Carlos shiver when his warm breath streaked the shorter one's neck.

"I missed you too," Carlos said and rested his head against Logan's shoulder. Logan kissed Carlos' cheek before he reached up to ran his hands through the black hair.

"Let's take a bath, okay?"

"Can we cuddle after it?"

"Yes."

"You're staying the night?"

"I even drive you to school tomorrow. . .well, if James brings me my car back."

Carlos giggled and Logan joined him before he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. Carlos just grinned widely. While Logan prepared the bath, Carlos stripped out of his clothes. He stood there, watching Logan smiling. Logan was kneeling on the floor, the sleeves of his button up were rolled up while he tested the water's temperature. He looked over his shoulder and up to Carlos, the Latino gave the man a sweet look before kneeling down next to Logan and starting to unbutton his black shirt.

"I want you to join me," he said in a loving voice, slightly blushing when he slid the fabric off of Logan's shoulders and revealing the smooth and pale skin. Then his hand reached down and unbuttoned Logan's dark jeans.

"Okay, okay! Get up!" Logan chuckled and got up himself, before he stripped out of his pants.

He stepped in the bathtub and sat down, then he opened his arms to embrace Carlos, who followed him and sat down between his legs. The Latino leaned his back against Logan's front and rested his head on Logan's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. The water splashed when Logan took a towel and put it underwater until it was soaked, then he began to rub Carlos' skin with it. He could feel the soft but heavy fabric at his thigh and he sighed again. Logan's breath streaked his ear and gave him chills.

"Why do you do this?" Carlos asked quietly without opening his eyes.

"What? This?" Logan asked, starting to rub the towel with a little more pressure but Carlos shook his head slightly.

"Paying James so he would give you the keys to this apartment. You pay him so you can see me. Why?"

"Well, didn't I tell you? I don't want that everyone knows about you. It would be too dangerous if someone would know about us. And it's easier to pretend that I'm fucking-"

"Language!"

"... that I pay James for sex than hiding you all the time. If I want to see you, I go to James and ask him for the keys and then I come to see you. And everyone will think I'm with James."

"But doesn't that put James in danger then?"

Logan's answer was just laughing. "What? Did he never tell you what happened when someone messes with the great James Diamond?"

"Yeah, but it's just so complicated. I mean, you also pay for the apartment and food and stuff."

"Yes, and I also give James extra money every time. I have enough, I don't care, but I just can't transfer it to a bank account."

"I just. . .if you wouldn't do that. . .pretend to sleep with James. . .his life would be easier too, you know."

"What you mean by that, sweetie?" Logan asked, blowing kisses over Carlos' tanned shoulder.

"There's this guy he's seeing and I think he told him about you, but because he can't tell him about me, this guy thinks James also sleeps with you. And I think he gives him hell for that!"

* * *

><p>James' couldn't stop grinning while he drove through the empty city. Yep, he definitely liked nights like this one. Especially when Logan is the one who won. It always ended up like that, Logan got the keys to see Carlos and James got sex with Kendall. Not like the sex wasn't good when Kendall was the one who won. But the sex was fucking great when Kendall was the one who lost. Because then he would be pissed off and angry and when James showed up a hour later, he was just furious because he believed that Logan got the brunette first. And James didn't see a profit in telling the blond the truth that Logan just came to James to get his damn keys so he could go to the apartment and fuck Carlos. No, he definitely saw no profit in telling Kendall not to be jealous. The angry sex was just too good.<p>

If Logan won, he got the keys immediately and James got his car to drive to Kendall's place.

If Kendall won, Logan got the keys later and James had sex with Kendall immediately.

James just played this game to fuck with the blond's mind. And Logan played along, because he first hated Kendall so much that he loved it when he could punch him just for the hell of it and second, he wanted just the keys. Logan was there when he shooting started and Carlos parents got killed. They just were there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Carlos got shot as well but survived because Logan acted fast and brought him to the hospital. It was another gang which started the fight but they weren't so powerful like Logan's or Kendall's. A lot people got killed during that street fight, just a few survived.

The brunette knew Logan since pre-k and that's why Logan came to him and asked him if he could take care of Carlos. They haven't talked in years and suddenly Logan stood in front of his door, asking if he could take in a sixteen year old boy. At this time, James was a real hooker. He didn't knew Kendall back then. He heard of him, yes, but never met him. When Logan offered to take care of everything, James accepted. And after a few months, he didn't regret it. He loved Carlos with all his heart and after he got rid of his pimp, life got better.

At first, Logan didn't care about Carlos like he did now, he just called now and then to asked how he was doing. The gang leader pulled some strings and James became Carlos' guardian legally. But one night, Logan showed up at James' usual spot. It was also the first night when the other hookers stopped to harass him and Logan ask him the first time for the keys to the apartment. James wasn't sure what Logan wanted there and even if it was theoretically his apartment (since Logan was the one paying for them to stay), James didn't want to give him the keys. After minutes of discussion, James allowed Logan to meet Carlos, but the brunette would come with Logan to the apartment.

Logan didn't complain and James realized that Logan wouldn't go to see Carlos without his permission.

Carlos hated Logan at first even Logan was the one who saved his life. He screamed at him and hit him and Logan just let him do it. If Carlos was a normal guy, he would have been dead the moment he gave Logan a death glare. But Logan just let Carlos freak out on him anyways. James knew that Logan was calm and caring, but his gang members never saw this side of their leader. Hell, the rest of the world never saw this side of Logan.

He just showed it Carlos.

James let Logan visit Carlos more often, just to come home one night to find Carlos crying in Logan's arms. He wanted to give Logan a key, but the gang leader declined. He wanted to meet James and James should give him the key then. James just shrugged it off. And because Logan came pretty often to meet him and brought him money as well, James didn't had to work any more.

But one other night, Kendall's car stopped in front of James.

When James got in the car, he never expected _that. _Sure, Logan was 23, pretty young to run a gang but Kendall wasn't really much older and for him to be a gang leader too? That shocked James. Since then Kendall came to James as often as Logan. He just had other reasons than the black-haired one.

But one night both of them ran into each other. Kendall was horny and Logan was horny, but just one of them wanted James himself. They started to fight and James said that about the winner and that he would win him.

That night Logan won the first time. And Kendall just stormed away.

But after Logan got the keys to the apartment, James chased after Kendall, because seeing the blond angry made him even _more_ horny. He found Kendall in the hotel room which they usually rented on the nights they were together. Of course, Kendall already paid it. That night, James learned that sex with Kendall could be so much better.

And that's when he started this whole game.

Once or twice in a month, he sent both of them the playing cards. James chuckled at the thought when Kendall's men kidnapped him once, because they believed he was just Logan's whore. And then Kendall's face, when they led him into the room where James was chained on a chair with clothes ripped and lips bloody.

Oh god, yes. James was sure Kendall never fucked him like he did that night.

The brunette slowed the car down until it stopped. The engine died and James looked over to the huge house which was across the street. A smirked crept on James's lips, when he saw the red light of the security cameras blink. He wonders what was going on in the house, when they realize that this was Logan Mitchell's car, which parked in front of Kendall Knight's mansion.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about school, Carlos," Logan said, placing sweet kisses on the Latino's shoulder. Carlos, who had his hands on each of Logan's knees, squeezed them a bit.<p>

"I got the part in the school musical!"

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yes, James said I deserved it and I think he was right. I was the best!" the short one chuckled and Logan groaned into his shoulder.

"Of course you would say that. Everyone would say that if he lived with James so long!" Logan replied, licking over the natural tanned skin, tasting the soapy water lingering.

"That's not true. And most of the time James is right. At least when it comes to singing and acting. He told me that one day, he'll go to Hollywood!"

"Of course he will. He's James Diamond for fucking sake!"

Carlos squirmed and turned around, sitting on his calves, so he could face Logan. He leaned forwards and slung his arms around the elder's neck, playing with the wet black hair.

"Don't swear, _cielito_!" Carlos said before he pressed his soft lips onto Logan's. The smart one sighed and pulled Carlos closer by his neck. He opened eagerly his lips and let the Latino explore his mouth. Carlos' tongue was like magic and Logan couldn't help but moan. His hands cupped Carlos' face and that's when he got reminded of the younger one's fever. He let Carlos kiss him a little longer before he broke the kiss apart, just to give the shorter one two or three sweet and short pecks on the lips. He smiled at Carlos before he stood up, pulling the younger boy with him.

"Come on. The water's cold!" Logan said, stepping out of the bathtub and reaching for a towel to dry himself quick before he slung it around his waist. Then he grabbed another towel, a bigger one, and held it open so Carlos could step out of the bathtub as well and directly into Logan's arms. He embraced the Latino and rubbed him dry as well. Carlos just purred happily. After Logan made sure that Carlos was dry everywhere, they walked over to Carlos' bedroom. Carlos pulled out a new pair of black sweatpants and a Miami Dolphins jersey while he threw Logan a pair of black boxer briefs. Of course, Carlos let Logan store some of his clothes in his dresser.

Normally Carlos wouldn't wear that much to bed, but Logan insisted on Carlos wearing warm clothes.

When the Latino crawled into his queen-size bed, Logan followed him. The short one snuggled into the older one before Logan put the blanket over them. He buried his face into Carlos' black locks. He loved Carlos scent so much. He felt how the shorter one kissed his chest, rubbing his cheeks against his pale skin.

"Promise me, you are always here to protect me," Carlos voice was quiet, but Logan understood him perfectly. He looked down to meet Carlos' deep brown eyes. He smiled and placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead.

"_Siempre estoy aquí para cuidarte_," Logan promised and Carlos smiled, loving it when Logan spoke Spanish with him.

The Latino craned his neck and gave Logan a kiss on the lips. Logan's hand sneaked behind Carlos and started to caress the soft hair in the nape of the brunette's neck. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was a sweet kiss, like the others they had shared the whole night. Carlos loved it when Logan took care of him.

"_Te deseo dulces sueños_," Carlos whispered against the smart one's lips, sighing at the softness.

"I wish you sweet dreams too, _cielito," _Logan whispered and placed one last kiss on Carlos' lips before he hugged the shorter one tightly, pulling him as close as possible.

* * *

><p>Taking Back Sunday's '<em>This Is All Now' <em>was roaring out of the speakers of Kendall's home sound system, making him feel like the band was standing directly in his living room with like twenty amps.

He felt like shit and he couldn't guarantee not to kill the next person who is walking into this room.

Jett was the one but Kendall didn't kill him because the brunette one looked slightly furious. He said something, but the music was too loud and the gang leader didn't understand him. He grabbed the remote and muted the music, hoping for Jett that he had a really good reason for disturbing him in his misery.

"What?" Kendall yelled, pissed off at the other man and making him jump.

"Boss! M-Mitchell's car!" Jett's voice brought Kendall back into reality and he needed a few seconds before he fully understood them.

"What?" He asked again, jumping off of the leather couch.

"Mitchell's Mustang! It's parked in front of the house!"

Before Jett could say more, Kendall stormed out of the room. That motherfucker! That fucking son of a bitch! He gave the others orders to wait in the house, before he yanked his front door open and ran out.

Then he had to stop in the middle of the street. All he could do was just stare. James stood there, leaning against Logan's car and smirked in the blond's direction.

Kendall couldn't stop himself when he ran to the brunette and smashed their lips together. He felt James smile against his lips before his tongue licked along his lower lip. Kendall parted his lips and let James' tongue slide into his mouth. They tried to dominate each other but neither wanted to give up.

The blond reached behind James and fumbled with the car door until he could open it and push James into the backseat. Kendall hovered over the brunette, closing the door and smashing their lips together once more.

"Seriously, Kendall-_mmm _in the. . .backseat. . .of. . .Logan's car," James breathed out between kisses, but Kendall just growled and tangled his hands in James' silky, brown hair.

"Shut the hell up, Diamond. Just shut your smart ass fucking mouth!"

James chuckled deeply, but the laugh got stuck in his throat when Kendall ripped his black shirt open. Buttons plonked against the Mustang's windows, but it was too dark that James couldn't see anything.

Kendall lips were immediately on James collarbone, sucking wildly until he left a bruise. The blond couldn't see his work, but he was satisfied when he heard the brunette moaning under him. He licked over the smooth skin, before he bit down, making James yelp in surprise. Kendall rolled his hips against James, bringing their erections together. The brunette's breathing hitched and a muffled scream escaped him.

The blond kissed James neck before he sealed their lips together, ramming his tongue into James' mouth while he continue rocking his pelvis against James'. The brunette groaned and Kendall felt how his hands slid into his pants groping his bare ass roughly.

"K-Ken...d-dall!" James breathed out before he deepened the kiss more until it was more salvia exchange than lip touching. Kendall's hands were on James' abs, his fingertips running up and down the brunette's stomach, feeling how the muscles tensed. Then he reached down and unbuttoned James' black pants.

"Move over," Kendall commanded breathless and making James sit up and leaning his back against the car door. His head slammed back against the window when Kendall moved back and brought his head down to lick along the waistband of James' boxer briefs.

"God!" James cried out desperately when Kendall's teeth scarped over his hip bone. He thrusted his hip forwards, but Kendall held him down.

The blond nibbled along the black briefs, unzipping James's pants with his teeth. He licked over the clothed cock, which was already painful hard and twitching as the playful muscle teased around the bulge before he pulled the pants down James's long legs. Kendall's own dick was throbbing in his pants and the tight skinny jeans made it even worse. But he didn't care. His attention was on the brunette hooker under him, who was now only clad in his boxer briefs. The shape of the brunette's cock in his briefs made Kendall go crazy.

He nearly ripped the black fabric off of James' and took his dick into his mouth. James groaned at the contact, running his hands through Kendall's golden hair.

"You used my hair conditioner," James examined and Kendall gagged, stopping with bobbing his head up and down and released James' cock with a 'pop'. He looked up and gave the brunette a what-the-the-fuck-look.

"Are you fucking kidding me, James? I'm about to suck you off and you talk about __hair conditioner?__"

"Just want to mention it!" James said frowned and looked down to meet Kendall's eyes, which were a dark green because of lust.

"Not while I'm giving you a blow job, fucker!"

James just grinned and curled his finger into the blond locks, pulling Kendall up to him to kiss his lips eagerly. His fingers didn't stop to play with the golden strands until Kendall reached up and grabbed the brunette's wrists.

"Stop feeling my fucking hair. I know you're secretly checking if I had to put some more crap in it."

"But it's so much sexier! Makes me much more harder!"

"You're already hard enough! And it's not my hair, it's your fucking game which turns you on!"

"Well. . .that's true. . .Loga-ah_-AH!"_ James wasn't able to speak out the other gang leader's name because Kendall pulled away and slammed his head down, taking James' whole length in his mouth in one movement and sucking hard that James just could scream in pleasure. Kendall's tongue licked along the brunette's dick, twirled around the tip and after Kendall calmed down a little, he used his teeth to scrape along the redden and sensitive flesh. James was a mess, whimpering and not daring to touch Kendall anywhere.

The blond sucked harder, tasting the saltiness of James' pre-cum on his tongue. His hand sneaked under James and teased his entrance. That's when James lost it and screamed once more when he came into the blond's mouth. Kendall swallowed, looking up to meet James' obscuring hazel eyes. Kendall still sucked at James' sensitive member, making James' gasp. When the blond felt that James' was hardening again, he released the brunette's dick and crawled over to James to kiss him hard. James fisted Kendall's shirt, returning the kiss wildly.

"Isn't that what you want?" the gang leader croaked out hoarsely. "Me fucking you angry?"

James buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck, when Kendall slicked his finger with his salvia. Then he brought them back to James' entrance and pushed one finger in. James bit down on Kendall's shoulder, which brought a surprise reaction out of the blond. He curved his finger, making James curse.

Kendall added a second and a third finger and they go on like this. James bit and Kendall moved his finger, curved them, scissored them or pressed them against James' wall. They went on with this until James couldn't it handle anymore. He pushed Kendall back hard, making him hit his head on the car door. He pulled the black shirt over the blond's head and opened his pants to slide them down his legs.

He cupped Kendall through his briefs, circling his palm against Kendall's cock.

"Fuck...J-James!" Kendall wantonly moaned and James smirked. Hearing his name was like music for James.

"Let me ride you, Knight," James breathed when he freed Kendall's dick from his boxer briefs, yanking the blond up so he was in a sitting position in the middle of the backseat, "Just relax and let me do all the work, babe.". James straddled him, hovering over Kendall's lap, before he lowered himself onto him, the cock slipping through the tight entrance and James threw his head back, groaning loudly.

"J-Jaaames~!" Kendall leaned his forehead against the brunette's shoulder, while his hands went down to grab at James' ass and fingers began to dig and claw into each of the supple mounds of flesh. James bounced up and down, trying to shove Kendall's cock deeper up his ass and make the tip hit his prostate dead on. He grabbed the blond's shoulders, using them to lift himself up just to slam down even harder.

Kendall bucked his hips upwards as James descended down, hitting the brunette's prostate. James moaned, screaming out Kendall's name. "Harder, James!" Kendall screamed and released James' ass and grabbed his hips, leaving visible marks where his fingertips pressed into the soft skin. The brunette slammed harder down onto Kendall, both men screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh god, K-KEN_DALL_!"

The blond pierced James' prostate again, making James scream until he lost his angelic voice. When James tangled his fingers in the golden locks and pulled at them angrily, Kendall growled and came, painting James' insides white. The brunette let Kendall ride his climax out before he tried to touch himself, but the blond slapped his hand away and started to stroke James' cock eagerly. James' croaky voice was quiet and that's when he smashed his swollen lips on Kendall's to kiss him while he came into the blond's hand. Kendall broke the kiss and placed some butterfly kisses over James's chest, hugging the brunette tightly. Both of them were breathing heavily and neither of them could move.

James' body hurt, especially his legs because of the foreign position, but he couldn't raise his body so Kendall could pull out of him. That's why he just stayed like this, running his fingers through Kendall' hair. The blond didn't complain this time, just looked into James' dark eyes.

"Does he fucks you like I do?" Kendall murmured.

"W-What?" James' eyes widen in shock, even he knew exactly about who Kendall was talking. "Is it what this is for you? A fucking competition between you and Logan? God, fuck you, Knight!" James voice sounded hoarsely and scratchy. His throat was sore and speaking was hurting him.

"N-no. It's just-"

"Get the fuck out."

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out of the car, Knight!"

"No, James. . .I. . ."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

James lifted himself off of Kendall's cock and reached for his pants, before he thrown the other pants in the blond's direction.

"James, please!" Kendall got out of the car, the cool night air giving him chills. He just stood there barefoot and without his shirt, only clad in his jeans but the brunette climbed out of the car and slid into the driver's seat without another word.

"Go to hell, Kendall!" he heard the hurt in James' voice and it felt like someone had a tight grip around his heart, making it hard for the blond to breath. James coughed, losing his voice now completely.

He gave Kendall a last look, before he slammed the car door shut and started the engine. Kendall looked after the black sports car when it drove away on full speed. Then it hit the blond.

Logan __never __had touched James.

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up in the middle of the night, he heard the sound of a closing door. Looks like James was home. The gang leader looked down at his young lover and sighed, pleased. One of Carlos' arms hung loosely over his waist and the Latino had pressed his face into Logan's side. Logan heard the soft snoring and smiled amused. He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep, when he heard a loud sound coming from the living room. He raised an eyebrow and as much as he hated to leave the warmth of Carlos' bed and Carlos himself, he got carefully out of the bed without waking up Carlos. The shorter boy just hummed and turned around as Logan tiptoed out of the Latino's room.<p>

When he entered the enlightened living room, he found James on the couch, his knees pressed to his chest, rocking himself slowly back and forth. Logan strolled nearer, giving the brunette time to notice him. When James looked up, Logan could see the lifeless hazel eyes and growled. What did Knight do to him? Logan got on his knees in front of James, realizing now that James only wore his pants.

"What's wrong, buddy?" the black-haired man asked curious, trying to calm himself down a little.

James looked up, pointing to his throat and bringing nothing out as a small groan. Logan patted the brunette's knee, before he got up to make him some tea with honey. He had heard that singers drink that all the time. Should be good for the voice. With the steaming mug, Logan walked back to James and pressed it into his hands. James gave him a little smile and took a sip from the tea.

"He figured out that there is nothing going on between the two of us, right?" Logan asked caring and James nodded slowly, a pained expression on his face. Logan smiled. While Carlos got a piece of James' confidence, James got a piece of Carlos' innocence. The gang leader laid his hand on James' knee, rubbing slightly the rough fabric of the jeans with his thumb. He sighed when he saw James' hazel eyes watering. Logan clenched his other hand angry. How dare Knight make James cry!

"What happened? You went to meet him, right?" Logan asked with a concerned look on his face trying to keep his voice soft. Like he used to talk with Carlos. Nice and sweet.

James nodded again, face still in a pained expression. "Did he... did he hurt you?" Logan wanted to know slowly. He was still talking to a grown man and he knew Kendall Knight, so sex with him could be anything but gentle. But he also knew that James liked it that way, so it couldn't be the sex which was upsetting James. The brunette lived for nights like this. Where he could go to Kendall and got great sex because Kendall was jealous of Logan.

But something happened, which must had hurt James' feelings.

And Logan knew that James had feelings for the other gang leader. Strong feelings. Like Logan had feelings for Carlos. He knew he would do anything for the Latino and kill everyone who tried to hurt him in any way. He would give his life for him. And James would do the same for Kendall. Logan knew it the moment when he and Kendall both wanted James. Logan didn't want to start a fight, knowing that it could have end badly when the rest of the gang would have been involved. It could have ended bad for James and Carlos.

But he saw James' expression while they were fighting.

James wasn't afraid that he could get hurt, he was more afraid that _Kendall_ would get hurt. Even he didn't show it openly. And the way how Kendall reacted when Logan won, made it clear that Kendall felt the same about James. But both of them were too stupid, just using each other for sex thinking they wouldn't get more out of it. Logan stared at the brunette, whose eyes were locked on the mug in his hands, spacing everything around him out. Logan stood up slowly, looking around before he ran his hand through his hair.

He had to do it. There was no way, he would let Kendall get away with it.

* * *

><p>"Boss?" Jett came in the living room, finding the gang leader spread out on the couch, face buried into a black pillow. When the blond didn't react, Jett cleared his throat cautiously. His eyes traveled through the dark room, hoping that Kendall would get up by himself and that Jett didn't have to bother him. But Kendall didn't move. Jett wiped his sweaty palms at his pants, knowing that he had to tell Kendall. And he also knew that Kendall would freak out.<p>

"The black Mustang parked in front of the house again. But this time it's Mitchell. And. . .uh. . .he's insulting the security cameras."

Kendall lifted his head a little, his blond bangs hanging in front of his eyes while he blinked confused. What the hell? He heaved his stiffened body from the leather couch and followed Jett into the control room. His eyes traveled through the room, only he and Jett were in here. Then one of the computer screens caught his eye. There was Mitchell standing in front of his house and shouting something into the camera. Kendall bent forwards, pressing the button, which activates the integrated microphone.

"-_clear, Knight? I swear to god if you make him cry again, I'll come and rip your fucking heart out. This is something personal and you sure as hell don't want to mess with me. Do you understand that? Hell, I'll fucking kill you if you don't fix this! You fucked up, big time_!"

And with that Logan smashed something on the street before he turned around and walked back to his car.

Kendall closed his eyes and breathed in. Fuck.

"Don't attack him, he's allowed to go home. No one follows him or tries something," Kendall said sternly, making Jett run out and tell the others. Kendall hated Logan right know. Okay, he actually never liked him, but anyways. He would shoot a fucking bullet right into his heart if he could.

__If you make him cry again.__

Kendall made James cry.

The blond's breathing came out desperately, while Kendall clung onto his bare chest. This is how you must feel while you were having a heart attack or something of the like. The blond walked automatically out of the control room and to the front door. He stepped out in the night, barefoot because he still just was wearing his jeans. He looked up and down the street before he walked to the place where Logan stood a few minutes ago. But he stopped when he saw what was laying on the street.

His vision blurred and the pain in his chest became worse.

Hundreds of playing cards were lying on the street. But it was always the same card. The dim light, which was coming from the street lamps made it able for Kendall to see which one.

_Knight of Diamonds._

James had hundreds of this card. He didn't have five or six. He had __hundreds__.

And the meaning of the card hit Kendall even harder.

James didn't chose the card because of the picture or its position in the card deck. Or to tease Kendall because Logan got an higher card. He didn't chose it because it wasn't in use anymore.

He chose it because of its name.

Kendall knew it the first time he got this card from James. That James teased him about that Kendall was his. That he was the Knight. That there are a lot of other cards with diamonds, but just one knight.

He was just one single card. But still, he was James' favorite card. And Kendall hated Logan even more, because the brunette was right. He fucked up. Big time.

And now Kendall knew why his chest hurt so much - because his heart shredded into million pieces.

* * *

><p>James woke up while it was still dark outside. He was curled up into a ball on the couch, covered up with Carlos' favorite blanket. His backside burned and his muscles were sore, making him hiss when he tried to move. But he got up anyway, eying the mug on the coffee table. He stretched his arms and legs before he looked for his cell phone to check the time. When he didn't find it, he walked into the kitchen where the microwave showed him that it was 4 am. The brunette groaned and rubbed his face, knowing his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He must look horrible.<p>

He was about to go to his room when he heard a knock on the front door. James narrowed his eyes and switched the light on. At the same time he saw the card slide under the door.

He knew what kind of the card it was from afar.

Slowly, he approached the door, his eyes never leaving the playing card. He bent down to pick the card up and to turn it around so the brunette could see its picture. The hazel eyes widened when he read the handwriting, which was scribbled on the card. He knew it was Kendall's handwriting. James stared at the words and his heart skipped a beat before he ran to the door. But when he stepped outside, no one was there. James eyes flickered to the stairs and he continue running, taking three steps at once. When he ran out of the building, he spot the blond by his car.

"Kendall!" James' voice cracked, his throat still sore but Kendall heard him and he turned around. The brunette slung his arms around the blond's neck and kissed him desperately.

"God, I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to. . .I didn't want to. . .I. . .you. . .I'm so sorry," Kendall murmured against James' lips, while he hugged the body as tight as possible.

"What are you? A teenage girl?" James buried his head into Kendall's shoulder and inhaled the blond's scent. He still smelled like sex and well, James. The brunette grinned when he heard Kendall snort. But the blond ran his fingers through the brown silk hair, not thinking of letting James go. Kendall sighed while he kissed the brunette's neck gently. James chuckled deeply before he lifted his head, so he could look into these irresistible green eyes.

"I own you, Knight" James said with a flirty smile and Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, Diamond."

* * *

><p>Carlos always woke Logan up the same way. He straddled the older man, who was lying on the stomach, before he started to blow sweet kisses along Logan's bare shoulder blades. The Latino nibbled at the pale skin and chuckled lightly when the brunette stirred under him.<p>

"Good morning, _cielito!_" Carlos purred, his lips never leaving Logan's skin.

"God. . .Carlos, why are you waking me up this early?" Logan groaned tired. He didn't get much sleep last night.

"I have school and James's gone and you promised to drive me. Come on, Logie!" Carlos placed sweet kisses on Logan's shoulders.

"Okay, okay. . .now get up, Carlitos."

Carlos laughed and released Logan so he could get ready. The Latino walked in the kitchen and poured some cereal in a bowl. He added some milk and started eating while he leaned against an kitchen counter. When he was finished, he put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He looked up to see Logan walking in the living room. "Where's James?" Logan asked when he saw the couch empty and the blanket on the floor.

"Dunno. When I woke up, the front door was wide open, his room was empty and I found this on the floor," Carlos answered his boyfriend and held out the playing card. Logan narrowed his eyes before he came closer and took the card out of Carlos' hand. It was a _Knight of Diamonds_, but there was some writing over the picture. The brunette's eyes lit up when he saw that it was Kendall's scripture.

__Always yours.__

Logan smiled at the writing, knowing that the two had found each other. Well, kind of. In their own, awkward way because Logan couldn't imagine either of them exchange sweet and caring words.

"You ready?" Carlos' words brought Logan back into reality and he gave the shorter one a warm smile before he nodded. He placed James' keys on the kitchen counter before he grabbed his jacket and followed Carlos out of the apartment and into the car. The Latino snuggled into the black leather seat and watched how Logan slid into the driver's seat, before he started the Mustang's engine and began to drive down the road in the direction of the high school.

"Are you excited for school? How's your fever, babe?"

Carlos groaned and leaned his head against the cool leather.

"I'm failing math. And yes, the fever decreased."

"What? You never told me that you're about to fail math!" Logan gave the shorter boy a questioning side glance. Carlos just sighed, looking out of the window. They had arrived at his school. The other teenagers, who were walking by the Mustang watched the car with interest, but they couldn't see its passengers because they windows were dark tinted.

"I thought it wouldn't interest you!"

"What? Carlos, look at me! Carlos!. . ._Cielito~"_

Carlos turned his head at Logan's words, giving the older man a sad look. Logan bent forwards and grabbing the Latino's face with both hands. The gang leader stared into those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "Everything about interests me. Every single hair strand of your beautiful silk hair. Every single skin cell of you tanned, smooth flesh. I'm interested in every part of your body. And I want to know everything about your life. Every single word you wrote in school. Every single song you sing in the musical. Every single goal you score in a hockey ga-"

"Okay, okay! I get it." Carlos chuckled and nestled his cheeks into Logan's warm palms. Logan smiled and leaned forward to give Carlos a gentle kiss.

"_Te amo_, _cielito."_

"I love you, too!" Carlos smiled against Logan's lips, sighing happily.

"I can tutor you. I was good in math!" Logan said suddenly, making Carlos raise his eyebrows.

"Doesn't that make you uncool or something?"

"Would it make me uncool in your eyes?"

"You'd be my hero!"

"And I'd love to be your tutor. Under one condition!"

"Anything!" Carlos grinned and pulled Logan into another kiss, this time a deeper one. When Logan pulled away, he blushed a little.

". . Could you show me again how you make that chili? It never tastes like yours when I try to make it."

The Latino laughed quietly. "Sure, whatever you want, Logan!"

"You're late for your class, Carlos!"

"Fuck!" Carlos grimaced and Logan laughed.

"Aww... don't swear, honey!" Logan grinned while he watched how Carlos fought with his seatbelt. When he could free himself, he grabbed his bag and leaned over to give Logan a last kiss.

"See you tonight?"

"I'll be there around nine!"

"Sweet! Don't kill anyone in the meantime."

"Don't get detention in the meantime."

"I'll try."

"So will I."

Carlos laughed before he shut the car door and ran towards the school entrance. Logan waited until the Latino disappeared behind the doors. He drove home, wondering about James and Kendall. Tomorrow was Saturday and James might keep Kendall occupied, which means that Logan could spend the whole day with Carlos. While James was with Kendall, the blond wouldn't dare to attack Logan in any way. Right? He should be too busy. When Logan arrived at home, Dak already was there waiting for him. The brunette was slightly anxious, which got Logan's attention. Something was up.

He got out of his car and walked to the house, but before he could say anything, Dak held out another black envelope. Logan raised one of his eyebrows puzzled.

"We found it this morning. Someone must have put it in the mail box last night. And our people reported that Knight was seen with a hooker. The one you're always with. Do you think he picked him on purpose?" Dak said and stepped aside so Logan could enter his house. He followed his boss into the kitchen.

"Whoever Knight fucks isn't our damn business. Why do you think they're called hookers? Because they'll sleep with everyone who pays them. So, drop it! I don't want to see anyone near them. Not when they're together, alright!" Logan shouted and Dak nodded. He walked out of the kitchen to tell the other gang members as Logan stared at the black envelope. He narrowed his eyes and opened it. Its content was again a playing card, but this time there was a key taped on the picture side. He knew the key. It looked like James', but this wasn't James', it was an exact copy.

He ripped the silver object from the card, before he stared at the knight, who sat on his horse. A knowing smile crept onto Logan's lips when he read the words Kendall had written across the card.

__And now stay the hell away from James. ____He's always mine.__


End file.
